His Touch
by kiki1592
Summary: Bella and Edward have a night all to themselves. Post-Twilight. What will happen? Oneshot. R&R please! 1st Twilight fanfic. BELWARD all the way.


**Post-Twilight. Just revised, it's different than before.**

His Touch

Bella's POV

Edward Cullen had always had this way of touching me that drove me insane. But lately, it's seemed like every time he touched me, even a light brush of the hand, I could only think of one thing. My up and coming 18th birthday.

I had told him I only wanted one thing, one simple thing, which could keep us together forever.

"Edward, please, I love you and want to stay with you forever. It isn't fair. Please, this is all I want." I followed him around like a puppy. For days, I repeated myself hundreds of dozens of times. He still wouldn't give in.

"Bells, you know I won't. Stop asking. I couldn't do that to you. It's too painful and I don't want to hurt you, ever." He would look at me with those intense eyes. They've been honey golden for 3 months now. Alice and he go hunting every weekend or so now. So, finally, I turned to my new best friend.

"Alice, please, look into the future. Decide to change me and see what will happen, please." I begged. She shook her head.

"Bella, you know he doesn't want that. Just wait and see what happens, okay?" She murmured without meeting my eyes. So, impatiently, I waited until the night of my birthday. I had a lunch at home with Charlie (it was Saturday), and went to the Cullen's with Edward for dinner.

"There was a change of plans for dinner. Carlisle has to work late and Esme is going out with Alice. Jasper had a trip planned with Emmett. Rosalie is away at college, you know her. So I planned us a very special evening alone. Is that okay with you?" Edward asked, looking over at me from the driver's side of the Volvo. I nodded. I loved Edward, of course an evening alone was fine by me. I loved that about him, too. He always asked if something was okay, even if he knew it was.

After about 20 minutes of driving at Edward's pace, we arrived at a beautiful, moon lit lake. I gasped a sharp intake of breath that made Edward look at me. He smiled brightly when he saw my expression. He stepped out of the car and walked around to my side of his shiny Volvo. Edward opened the door with a flourish and took my hand to help me out.

I gasped again. On the edge of the lake was a blanket, tinted blue because of the reflection of the moon. On the blanket lay a basket, probably filled with food that neither of us would touch. Edward led me to the blanket and I sat down, giddy as a girl with her very first boy friend.

"So, is this better than dinner with my crazy family?" Edward asked with that sly, gorgeous smile of his.

"You're family isn't crazy," I thought for a second, "Okay maybe they are. But I love them almost as much as I love you." My hair fell into my face and I let it cover my red cheeks. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and smiled back. He gently took my hand in his and held it. The intensity of the moment made me look into his eyes and stay that way.

"Bella, I was going to wait until after you ate, but I'm too excited and nervous. Do you want your present now?" Edward asked me with a very suggestive and sexy smile. My insides turned with anticipation. Could he mean what I think he means?

"Yes, I can't wait. Give me, give me." I told him teasingly. I shut my eyes and held out my hands like a 4 year old. Instead of a package being set into my hands, I felt Edward draw closer. His cool breath was on my neck in a heartbeat and I sucked in a breath rapidly.

"Happy birthday Bella." He whispered into my ear. Edward's smooth lips traveled from my ear lobe down to the hollow of my neck. I felt his lips part slightly and hesitate to open more. I wanted to help him, nudge my neck closer, but knew Edward moved at his own pace. I sat as still as possible, barely even breathing. Finally, his lips parted fully and his breath stopped.

This was it, the moment I've been waiting for. Cool slivers of teeth slipped into my skin and I drew in breath hard. Edward continued the transformation. I felt a cool sensation take over my body. I knew it was the venom, it felt like what happened with James only… better.

He drew back and rested his hands under my head.

"I love you and that's why I'm putting you through this. I'm sorry, Bells." He whispered, wiping his mouth. I nodded dreamily and smiled at him.

"I love you, too. Thank you for the best birthday ever." My voice came out groggily, but I knew he understood it. He smiled and took my hand. I slipped in and out of consciousness, waiting to feel what pain he was talking about to tale hold. There it was. It wasn't exactly painful, more like hypothermia.

A numbing sensation began at the spot where Edward's teeth had touched my throat and rippled out over the rest of my body. My brain was numbing over and I couldn't think straight. The last thing I saw was the man on the moon, staring down at me knowingly.

**3 DAYS LATER**

"Bella? Are you awake yet?" A light knocking was on my door. I knew it was Edward before he even spoke, I heard his footsteps on the stairs.

"Yes, I'm awake. I feel funny, though. Like, good funny, all tingly," I told him, sitting up slowly. He stayed back a little, staring at me, "Why are you staring at me like that? Stop it, you're making me self-conscience." I said, rubbing my neck with icy hands.

"I'm sorry. You're just so...beautiful. Even prettier than Rosalie. Not that you weren't before, but...wow." He added quickly. I smiled. Who could be prettier than Rosalie, she's magnificent? He pulled me up carefully and dragged me to the window. His hands no longer felt cold on mine, they were comfortable. I stared in the window and saw my reflection. I didn't quite gasp, but it was the vampire equivalent.

My hair was browner, longer, and wavier than it had been before. It made me look older than I was. My skin matched the family's I loved so much. My lips were lush and red. I stopped at my eyes. I didn't want to see the blood red color I knew was waiting for me. Slowly I stared into them. They weren't red. They were green! A deep, all-seeing, piercing green.

"Edward, why are my eyes green? I thought that all newborn vampires had red eyes." I turned to stare at him. He looked just as shocked as I was.

"I don't know," He admitted after thinking for a few minutes, "Maybe you'll always stick out, no matter what you are." He shrugged. I remembered how everybody had always stared at me in Forks. I remembered how I never quite fit in in Phoenix. Now, I had to worry about not fitting in with my boyfriend and his family? This life, now matter how long it was, would never be fair.

"Maybe we should just go face the rest of the family." I suggested. I wasn't exactly unhappy, but I wasn't as thrilled as I was about 10 minutes ago either. I took in the room with new clarity. I liked the way it all looked through these new eyes. Everything was extra sharp-looking. The rain outside the window glistened from the light. I could hear voices from the prop-kitchen. The piano pinged one A-sharp key before the house was silent.

I heard Alice whisper, "Shh, shh, she's on her way down." I smiled and took Edward's hand, all my confidence returning. We raced down the stairs, speed coming easily to me. The room fell silent as I entered. It seemed like even the rain outside halted for a few seconds.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence, "Bella, you look incredible!" She hugged me stiffly and I hugged her back.

"Oh, Bella, wow. Your eyes...their...wow." Alice was speechless. Esme kissed me, not being as delicate as she used to be. Carlisle pulled me into a gentle hug and I hugged him back. Emmett was the funniest, though.

"Bella, you're gorgeous. Wow, who knew?" He asked, lumbering over to me. He pulled me into a hug so tight that my feet literally came off the floor. He seemed ashamed of himself as he backed away, going to stand next to Rosalie again. Jasper was last. He smiled and hugged me.

And so, we all lived happily ever after, until the end of our ever-lasting days...yea, right. But, seriously, we were all happy for pretty much ever.

**I know, not the best ending. I like it that way, it's kind of…open. Please R&R!!**


End file.
